


The Holiday Disaster

by Error403HRD



Series: Reddit Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Murder, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Revenge, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: [WP] You were born into a family of supervillains known as the Holidays. Every member of the family selects a different holiday-themed persona based upon their power set. When you finally make your villainous debut, your family's reaction to your selected holiday is... less than ecstatic.
Relationships: Implied Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Reddit Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908493
Kudos: 4





	The Holiday Disaster

Alex took a deep breath, it was his debut.

He loved being a villain, really he did.

He could be as dramatic as he wanted.

It was fun, but...

He was nervous.

Memoir, it was his persona.

Based on Memorial Day, a day of remembrance. In line with his power set.

He could make people remember traumatic events.

It was fun to see people squirm and scream.

But....his choice of holiday was definitely going to be of contention.

His mother, Marie, chose Halloween; her powers to summon the dead and force them to do her bidding made her a horrifying threat.

Society at large was lucky that she seemed to enjoy robbing stores over anything truly threatening.

His father, Lincoln, chose Christmas; his ability to summon bombs didn't seem related, but the way he shouted "Merry Christmas" when throwing them answered any questions.

His twin sister, the light of their life, Alexa, had chosen New Years. Her power to age regress people seemed to be a perfect fit.

He had the weakest powers of the group.

He was a disappointment.

He knew this.

But he loved being a villain, so surely he'd be able to handle it.

"Alright children, explain your choices."

Alexa's chest puffed out, her costume seemed to be a gaudy recreation of the party poppers people used to celebrate.

"I'm Newya, the New Years villain!" 

As always, their father gave her a tight hug, all the jingling bells on his costume making an unwanted racket.

Mother turned to him, raising an eyebrow, likely mentally preparing herself to be disappointed,

"Alex?" Nervously, he fiddled with his black costume, tasteful red and white stripes accented his arms, a blue circle with a white star in the center of his chest.

And a black mask, obviously.

"Memoir, the Memorial Day villain."

Preparing himself didn't make the disappointment hurt any less.

Father gave a disappointed sigh,

"Why not, say, Easter, that's when they remember that Jesus guy's death, right?"

Alex shook his head, he'd gone through enough trouble to get this costume made, he wasn't taking it back.

Mother clicked her tongue, "It's too late now dear. Let's go, we'll be debuting with Alexa. Alex, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

And they were gone.

Out the window just like that.

With all the wind from his sails long gone, Alex jumped out the window and climbed up to the roof.

Staring out, he sighed.

"You alright?"

Panicked, Alex got into a fighting stance, only to see....August?

Dressed in....a hero costume?

Oh, right.

August gave a grin,

"Looks like my favorite villain is supposed to debut today. C'mon, wanna work with me to make our debuts the best in history?"

Snorting, Alex relaxed his stance, looking at his friend suspiciously.

August was from the Monty family. 

A family of heroes that based their gimmicks on the months of the year.

August and him, both the disappointments of their families, had decided to debut as one.

August's conspicuous grin was enough to peak his interest.

"What do you have in mind?" 

~

" _This is Channel Five, reporting over to Lauren! Lauren, what do you have to say?_ "

" _Well Charles, it seems to be relatively quie-WHOA! It appears as if the youngest Holiday is making his debut! Alongside the youngest Monty! It's a battle for the ages! Richard, are you getting this!?_ "

" _Well Lauren, do you know the names of these masked battlers?_ "

" _No, but-Oh! It appears that they are Memoir of the Holidays and August of the Montys!_ "

" _Hey, isn't the other Holiday debuting today too? With her parents no less. It appears she isn't as good on her own. Memoir was clearly trusted enough to hold his own, and for good reason, look at how he holds his own-_ "

Mother shut the TV off and glared at him,

"Conspiring with _heroes_ ," she spat the word out with disgust, "will do nothing for you in this family. Get your stuff. Anything left here will be burned and blown to bits."

He should've seen this coming.

Packing his bags, he answered a call from August,

" _Dude! My parents are so proud that I've already got a nemesis!_ "

"Well that makes one of us."

August went silent for a moment, and Alex could envision the sheer horror on his face.

" _Did....they do something? I know where you live, I can have them arrested right now-_ "

"No, it's fine, they just kicked me out. Nothing too violent."

" _They kicked you out! Do you have anywhere to go?_ "

Alex gave a noncommittal hum as he walked out the door.

It was slammed shut and locked behind him, as if a locked door would keep a Holiday out.

" _You can come over to my place-_ "

"No. You're a hero, in a family of heroes no less, and I'm a villain."

" _Dude, my family isn't like that, we'll explain things and-_ "

"August, I said no. I'll figure something out."

" _Alex, I'm just worried-_ "

Alex cut the call.

He appreciated the concern, but he could handle himself.

Giving a sigh, he hefted his backpack higher and started walking.

He'd figure something out.

~

" _Ronald, what's the news over there?_ "

" _Well, Nick, the police have found a dead sixteen year old boy. It's been ruled as intentional._ "

" _Is there any news on who or what killed him?_ "

" _Yes actually, it appears that he was blown apart by Jolly Jingle._ "

" _Wait, doesn't Jolly focus on property damage? He doesn't murder people unless they're caught in the crossfire._ "

" _Well yes, but the boy's identity was Alex Holiday, otherwise known as Memoir. It is unknown what happened, but it has been ruled as intentional homicide._ "

" _To kill his own son....We worry for Newya, heroes, you have your work cut out for you-_ "

August switched off the TV, fists clenched.

His father looked at him, worried,

"August?"

He shook his head,

"I'm going to get Jolly, and I'm making sure he doesn't hurt anyone again."

With those final words, the door was slammed and August made his way to Alex's house.

No, Jolly wouldn't hurt anyone ever again.

~

" _Fred, what's the news?_ "

" _Well it appears that a spontaneous fire occurred, it was likely started by a faulty stove. What makes it interesting is that the house worst affected by the fire was home to the three remaining Holidays. It is unknown if this was intentional or not, but there were no survivors._ "

" _Perhaps revenge from August? Memoir_ was _his nemesis._ "

" _Unlikely, June said that she and him were having a mother-son day._ "

" _Hm, well, now that the Holidays are wiped out, are we finally turning our attention to the Avians?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> So, yay. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I haven't been posting recently. I've been writing, a lot, but I never feel like they're up to par with my usual stuff, y'know. This is a one-off, if you want to flesh it out or take it anywhere, just credit me for the inspiration and tell me about it so I can read it.


End file.
